Forum:Rather unlucky lately
I know that Pearls are rare and that it can take a long time to find them, but i was getting one on average about every 40-50 kills on Craw. Ever since the new lvl patch ive done well over 100 runs on Craw and have yet to find any above lvl 61. I have found some amazing new loot but no Pearls. I was just wondering if others were haveing difficulty in this regaurd as well.Veggienater 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Ive never even had a pearl from craw but indeed the loot isnt that good anymore. Yeh, Ive only ever killed Craw once since the patch but when I killed him, I only had 3 legendaries and thats it, only purple, blues, greens and whites and 3 legendaries. As usual none of the legendaries where any good and there where no good purples either. I don't pick up anything under that because its usually terrible...Foxeycool 22:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I too have noticed a seeming degradation in the quality of loot dropped after the 1.4.1 patch. I'm on PC so I do the majority of my farming in Fifth Column and Crows Nest, and the other day I actually had like 4-6 white guns come out of the MEGACHEST at the end of Crow's Nest. I don't think I've seen more than 2 at a time come out. I also haven't had a decent drop off an enemy in a long time, just chests. Ekflagristoj 07:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really seen any degradation in loot quality. I found a lv66 Avenger off of one of the Badass Lance guys just outside of the Armory (don't remember its exact stats and don't feel like turning on the Xbox right now to check) and the funny thing is that I was just messin around, not even lookin for pearls. I'm having amazing luck with Armory runs despite the fact that there's no more top-level stuff, I'll usually find 15+ Legendaries, including at least 2 Legendary Launchers per run :), but all that aside, Craw runs still suck major ass. I don't even bother killing him anymore because there's really no point and I can get much better loot in less time from the Armory. Toodles all. 11:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been having great luck from both craw and the armory. I'm getting some decent level 68 weapons and I'm fine with that. Same here. Iv'e had amazing luck my first 2 pearls and a ton of great oranges EDIT: whoops forgot to sign inGhdht369 15:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess it really is just a matter of luck then. i will just have to keep trying, though ive never had alot of luck with the Armory. I wil keep pluging away to see what i can find.Veggienater 20:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing about this game. You can go on a dry spell and not find anything good for a while then all of a sudden, bang you find the mother load. Ok a bit of an exaggeration, but i was farming Craw today for about 4 hours with 3 different characters in splitscreen always using a siren and found 2 tsunamis. Nothing spectacular, but one had a 6.9 f.r. and the other a 8.9 f.r. The only one i found before the patch was a 2.9 thumper( completely useless) but these semm like they might be quite usefull.Veggienater 02:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC)